Deadpool's adventure
by luckyuchiha
Summary: A young boy named Deadpool has an adventure in the world of Battleon.


Once, in a town called Battleon there was a person that was somewhat of an adventurer. This person was named Deadpool because he liked playing in pools of dead monsters. One day, Deadpool thought that it would be a great idea to go and attack a nearby Drakel village. But when he got there he saw thousands of Drakel ninjas, ready to kill him. So he ran like heck!

The next day Deadpool went to the inn to purchase some weapons, so he could kill some monsters.

" I want the giant battleaxe," said Deadpool, very enthusiastic, " How much is it?"

" 300 gold pieces," said the inn owner, Yulgar. " That is unless you can find some other way a payin',"

" How about a duel then," suggested Deadpool, "I could beat you very easily,"

" Bring it," replied Yulgar.

Both Yulgar and Deadpool exited the inn through the back door and found themselves in sprawled out field perfect for dueling. Deadpool picked up a sword that was just lying there on the ground. Then he looked over at Yulgar who was taking out two hammers.

" You ready?" questioned Yulgar, clearly taunting.

Deadpool nodded. Then quick as a flash Yulgar threw a hammer and hit Deadpool square in the head almost knocking him out.

" I see red and black." said Deadpool, very dazed.

Deadpool got back out off the ground, dangerously swaying left to right. Then, at the same speed as before Yulgar threw his other hammer, but this time Deadpool deflected it off of his sword. Then he ran straight at Yulgar and did an uppercut with his sword that almost cut Yulgar's head off, but he ducked just it time. But Deadpool had planed for this, he brought his sword back around and cut both Yulgar's legs off.

" Please, spare me!" cried Yulgar.

" Only if you give me the battleaxe," said Deadpool "and the key to the inn."

" I would have to be to stupidest person alive to do that!" roared Yulgar.

" But," continued Deadpool, "you aren't in any condition to complain right now. One swift move and I could chop off your head."

" fine," groaned Yulgar.

Yulgar reached into his pocket, took out the key and gave it to Deadpool.

" Now because I'm not completely evil, I'll give to your legs back," said Deadpool, "but there could be some side effects,"

Yulgar was engulfed in a white light, and when he was visible he had the legs of a squid.

" What have you done to me!" roared Yulgar.

" I gave you your legs back." said Deadpool, very calmly.

" I'm going to rearrange your face!" screamed Yulgar.

" Not so fast Yulgar!" said a strange voice from behind Deadpool.

Deadpool turned around very quickly, and saw a figure in glittering armor standing right behind him.

" Who are you?" asked Deadpool.

" I'm capt. Walker of the Guardian Police," explained capt. Walker, " your criminal days are over Yulgar, we've finally caught up to you."

" But," interrupted Deadpool, " hasn't he been living by the guardian tower for a few years now?"

" Yes, but we never realized he was there, because he never comes out of that inn of his." replied capt. Walker, in a very matter-of-fact voice.

" What did he do that was so bad?" asked Deadpool.

" One, he housed a criminal fugitive, Mr. Bishop Finch," explained capt. Walker, " Two, whenever someone goes upstairs to take a shower, there's a shower monster in there! Three if some poor adventurer wanders upstairs they get sent of some wacky quest by Blackhawke and never return. And finally if someone dumb enough were to drink a random potion lying around, they get shrunk into the size of a mouse and, sooner or later get stomped to death by Yulgar."

" Okay, I guess," said Deadpool.

Capt. Walker walked over to Yulgar, and escorted him to the guardian tower, leaving Deadpool in the middle of the field alone. Deadpool walked back into the inn and checked out the weapons that he now owned.

" I suppose that I could take a tsunami edge and be done with the rest of these weapons." said Deadpool, talking to himself.

Deadpool walked over to the window and looked outside, it was already sunset. So Deadpool went back to the inn desk and slammed his head down on it. Then the inn door opened and Deadpool looked up.

" How may I help you?" asked Deadpool, not really paying much attention to who was right in front of him.

" I'm looking for the owner of this inn." said the stranger.

" You're lookin' at him," said Deadpool, sleepily.

Quick as lightning the stranger took out a Dynablade and slashed the desk in half, but Deadpool was able to jump back just in time to avoid the attack. Deadpool quick drew his tsunami edge and sliced at the attacker, but missed and slammed in into the wall. Then, the attacker kicked Deadpool hard in the chest sending him flying through the wall behind the desk. Deadpool got to his feet slowly, but didn't have time to react as the attacker drop kicked him sending him to the ground again.

" Who are you?" asked Deadpool.

" Just a simple assassin, here for your HEAD!" said the attacker, as he rushed forward again.

This time Deadpool was able to side step the attack and give the attacker a blow to the head. Then, he sprinted to the inn and pulled the tsunami edge out of the wall and ran back outside. By now the attacker had recovered from the blow and was getting ready to charge again.

" I won't ask again, who the hell are you!" yelled Deadpool.

" I guess I can tell you, you won't live to tell anyone else anyway," sneered the assassin, " I'm Dylab from the Dynablade Drakel clan, I came here to kill you because you're the one human who got away from our clan. Killing you will bring honor to my clan again."

" That's it, I just look at a village and you want to kill me," asked Deadpool, shocked.

" Enough talk, time to finish this." said Dylab.

Dylab charged faster than ever and delivered a crushing blow with his sword, but Deadpool was barely able to block it. Deadpool turned his sword around into a reverse grip and slashed at Dylab's head, but Dylab easily blocked the attack and kicked Deadpool in the chest again sending him flying to the ground with a thump. Dylab jumped on top of Deadpool pinning him to the ground.

" Time to die, human," sneered Dylab.

Just as Dylab was about to deliver the finishing blow a bolt of lightning hit him from the side sending him flying a few yards. Warlic emerged from the shadows and rushed toward Deadpool.

" Heal wounds," said Warlic.

And Deadpool was engulfed in white light and felt a lot better. Meanwhile Dylab was getting back up and getting ready to charge again. Deadpool grabbed the tsunami edge and jumped to his feet.

" Now you're asking for it," said Dylab, jumping into the air. " Blue Lightning!"

Deadpool dodge rolled and avoided the attack, but Warlic took the attack full force and fell to the ground. Deadpool turned and sprinted toward Dylab, who was still floating in the air. Dylab let loose another blast of blue lightning. Deadpool stopped short and deflected the blast back at Dylab. The blast hit Dylab sending him flying toward the ground. But he recovered just before he hit the ground.

" You humans are too annoying." chuckled Dylab. " I guess I'll have to use my full power. Behold the power of the Dynablade clan!"

Deadpool watched horrified as Dylab's body parts transformed into lightning.

" Now why don't we end this?" sneered the new Dylab, "Lightning Storm!"

Deadpool couldn't move as lightning was about to engulf him, but right at the last second Warlic jumped in front of Deadpool and shielded him from the worst of the blast. Then, Deadpool blacked out.


End file.
